Drama in Malibu
by xXLuvMeh4MehXx
Summary: Just like the title says, there is a bunch of drama going on. Lots of unexpected stuff happens. I don't want to give it away, so you'll just have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Robby Ray was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast when the phone rang. He licked his fingers and picked up the phone. "Hello?" On the other line was Lilly. "Landing in 10!" He walked over to the door and opened it. Lilly skateboarded in, stopped, and then kicked her board up into her hands. She put it by the sofa.

"Hey Mr. Stewart! Miley still in bed?" Robby went back into the kitchen and put some pancakes and eggs on two plates. "I think so. Her alarm should go off soon." Lilly sat down on a barstool and took one of the plates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUZZ! Scared, with my heart pounding fast, I woke up. Slowly opening my eyes I turned over and turned off my new alarm clock. It had been one of dad great ideas to help me wake up in the morning. I got up and walked into the bathroom.

Still half asleep I turned the shower on and got in. Not only did I have my pajama's on, but the water was cold. It felt like I had just jumped into a pool of ice. My eyes jolted open and I started screaming. Trying to quickly get out of the shower I slipped, hitting my head on the tile floor. Pain shot through my head, and I just stayed on the floor.

I heard Lilly and my dad run upstairs then opened the bathroom door. "Oh my God! Miley…are you okay?" She said. My dad, Robby Ray, helped me up. "You gotta be more careful, bud." I rubbed my head then replied, "I know, but I was up late last night…studying. So this morning I was tired. Plus, it doesn't help that Jackson used all the hot water." Lilly looked like she was thinking then said, "Miley, you weren't studying last nigh-"

I interrupted her. "Well, I was but then I started…reading. And so when you called I was not studying." I gave her my 'shut up' face. I guess she understood it because she nodded with that 'I get it' look to me. "Okay. That would explain while I thought you were reading and not studying. My bad." She winked at me and looked at my dad. "I'm going to go eat now."

She said as if she was trying to find a way out. As she left my dad started talking again. "Well, go head and get ready. You don't wanna be late." Right as he was walking out he turned back to face me. "And why were you on the phone past 10:30 last night?" I looked to the left and then right. "Lilly needed to ask me, um, what time was the pep rally Friday?" I lied. "Okay." He said then left. I closed the bathroom door, took my clothes off, and got in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran downstairs, ready for school. Lilly was finishing up her breakfast. "You're a great cook Mr. Stewart. I wish my mom could cook like you. No offence, but her cooking taste like dog food. Maybe you should give her lesso-" She must have heard me running down the stairs. "Hey Miley, are you ready?"

I ran over to the table and grabbed my backpack. "Yeah, let's go. Love you dad." I kissed his cheek. "What about breakfast?" He asked. I got a paper plate and put the pancakes on it. "I will eat them while we walk." He took the other plate and Lilly's and put them in the sink. He glanced back at me. "Have a good day, bud."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked down the street I was eating the pancakes. "Sorry I almost told your dad about being on the phone last night with me." I pushed the food to the side of my mouth with my tongue so I could speak. "It's okay, but you always have those moments like you can't keep a secret. I'm amazed that you haven't told anyone about me being Hannah Montana."

"I didn't know you would get in trouble, and you know I would never tell anyone about you being Hannah."

"I know. You just need to be more careful of what you say."

"I will."

Someone grabbed me and Lilly's shoulders. I jumped and glanced back. It was Oliver. "Hey!" He said. I let go of a pancake and put my hand on my heart. "You scared me!" He walked in between me and Lilly now. "Sorry bout that."

Lilly smiled, "Hey Oliver." He looked at her with excitement. "Did you talk to her, does she like me?" Lilly put her hand up. "Calm down. I will talk to her today." I looked at them both. "Who are you talking about? Did I miss something?" Oliver looked over at me. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then Lilly cut in.

"Oliver has a crush on Serena. He wants me to talk to her and ask if she likes him." My chin dropped. "And why didn't I know this?" Oliver quickly looked at Lilly as if for help. "You were still getting really for gym class and I was ready and walked into the gym. Oliver came up and talked to me about. We just forgot to tell you." I said "Okay." and went back to eating.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to school I went to my locker, but it was jammed. The stupid lockers at Seaview Middle always did this. As Oliver was helping another girl with her locker, I call him. "Oliver…I need your help."

He got her locker opened and then as he walked away he smiled and pointed his fingers like guns at her. "See yah." He was always trying to act hot and cool. I laughed to myself. He got to my locker and pounded it like he was pretending to play the drums and it opened. "Thanks." I said, smiling at him. I got my stuff out of the locker and Lilly came up to us.

"Oh, look. It's a new girl." She was wearing jeans and a pink sweater. Her long black hair was down to her butt. We all walked up to her and she backed away. "I am sorry." She said, looking scared. She was beautiful and kinda looked like Pocahontas. Lilly smiled and touched the girls arm, but she jumped back. "We are not going to hurt you." The girl looked at the floor than back at us.

"I am Ayasha." She said. I repeated her name to myself then replied, "Your name is beautiful." Lilly looked confused and then asked "Asia?" The girl smiled and told us, "A-ya-sha. It is Indian for 'Little one.' I was the youngest of my anwayam, my family, and so that was the name I was given." Lilly's eyes were wide now. "That is so cool! Did you live in a tribe and shoot arrows out of homemade bows? Oh my gosh, you need to tell us about everything!"

I put my hand in front of Lilly. "Hold on Lilly. Let's show her the school and stuff, and then she can tell us about her life if she wants. First, we should tell her our names." I looked at her and smiled. "I'm Miley." Then Oliver walked up to her and said, "Hey, my name is Oliver." He was trying to be hot and cool again. As Lilly went to say her name, Ayasha smiled and said. "You're Lilly."

Lilly's jaw dropped and she opened her eyes wide. "How did you know that?" Ayasha giggled, "Your friend Miley said it. Remember?" Lilly did that 'oh yeah!' face. "I totally knew that." We all had about the same classes so we helped Ayasha around.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver sat in History bored and thinking about Serena. She was so hot and had a cool style. He was so deep in his thoughts that he jumped when the bell rang. He gathered up his books and his notebook and stuffed it in his backpack. When he walked out the door of the classroom a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Oliver?" He turned around a dropped his backpack. "Oops." He got down and stared picking up his stuff. "You know my name. I didn't even know you knew me." She smiled. "I knew you, but I thought _you_ didn't know me. That was until Lilly Truscott came up and told me you liked me." He blushed. Then she said, "But don't worry, because I like you too."

Then realizing what she said she started blushing. "I mean, I umm. I meant that…" Oliver interrupted her. "I am Oliver." He smiled and stuck his hand out. She smiled back and shook it. "I'm Serena."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly, Ayasha, and I saw Oliver with a girl. They were on the floor and it looked like the girl was helping Oliver pick up his stuff. He must have dropped his backpack. Lilly waved and said "Hey Serena!" I saw that they were having a moment and grabbed Lilly's arm. "I need to go to the bathroom, come with me." I looked back at Ayasha and the beautiful Indian nodded her head as to say 'let's go'.

Right before we started to walk away, Serena took her glace off Oliver. Just a few seconds ago they had their eyes locked on each other as if they couldn't look away to save their lives. "I have to go anyway." She looked at Oliver again; she had deep passion in her gorgeous green eyes.

Serena had dark brown hair with red tips, curls, and it was a little past her shoulders. She had adorable gold pants, a red spaghetti string top, red pumps (a type of shoes), gold eye shadow that matched her pants, and an ultra wet lip gloss that made her lips shimmer and look plump like Angelina Jolie.

We all walked down the hallway and Oliver kept looking back, and then when I looked back to see if she was gone, she looked over her shoulder at Oliver and smiled. It looked like she wanted to be with him so bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all got to my house and sat our stuff down. Lilly asked Ayasha again "Will you tell us your story?" Ayasha sat down. "I really don't have one about my life, but I have many stories that Tyee Kuzih told us ahotes." We all looked confused. She grinned. "Tyee means chief, Kuzih is an Indian name for great speaker, and ahotes are restless ones. I am so used to being around my people and speaking with our words that I can't help it."

I know I looked delighted to hear what she was saying, because I was delighted. "Go on, tell us one." I said. She thought for a second about what to tell, then began.

"What a splendid lodge we were at, and how grand Tyee Kuzih looked sitting on a wooden stool, his face glowed with firelight from the fire pit in the middle of the room. The quiver that held the arrows was combined with a case for the bow, and colored quills of the porcupine had been deftly used to make it a thing of beauty. All about the lodge hung the strangely painted linings, and the firelight added richness to both color and design.

Tyee Kuzih's hair was white, for he had known many snows; but his eyes were keen and bright as a boy's, as he gazed in pride at us ahotes across the lodge fire. He was wise, and had been in many battles, for his was a warlike tribe. He knew all about the world and the people in it. He was deeply religious, and every Indian child loved him for his goodness and brave deeds. He would always tell us great stories. Here is one of them…" As she went on we stared at her with enjoyment from hearing her story.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Lilly and I walked to school alone. Oliver was meeting up with Serena. I saw the way they looked at each other and it kept running through my head. "Lilly, do you think Oliver and Serena really like each other?" My voice was shaky. "Well duh! Why, are you…jealous?" I answered to fast. "NO!" Lilly's jaw dropped. "You like Oliver? Why didn't you tell me? I can not believe this, oh my gosh!"

I looked around, and I knew my face looked confused. "I mean, I don't think I like him. But, it's just, I dunno. I have weird feeling about him being with a girl, and I can tell he really likes her. That just makes it worse. I guess…I do like Oliver."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver walked up to Serena's house. Just as he was about to knock someone opened the door. Serena smiled. She was wearing a khaki skirt, a dark purple polo with a light purple undershirt, and her eye shadow was a cute mix of the light and dark purples. Her dark brown hair was curled again and bounced as she walked down the steps to meet Oliver. She dyed the tips of her hair everyday to the color of shirt she was wearing, and today it was purple. "You look great." Oliver said as they walked down the driveway. "Thanks," she blushed.

"How long have you liked me?" Oliver said randomly.

"Well…um. Since school started I have, but I didn't think you even knew me. I am not the type of girl to ask a guy out because I am scared he will say no."

"Okay then, since your not going to ask I will."

Serena knew what he was going to say and stared with anticipant at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend Serena Robins?"

She looked at the ground as they walked. Her face had a big grin on it. "That is an easy answer, yes!" Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly and I waited in front of the doors. "There is Oliver." Lilly said. Oliver walked up the stairs with Serena, his arm was around her. I was getting really jealous now. How come I didn't feel this way when he dated Rebecca Weller? Then I knew it.

It was because I got to know him more, and my feelings had gotten deeper. They reached us and Oliver let go of Serena. "Hey guys!" Lilly smiled and said "Hey! So I see you guys are together?" They smiled and looked at each other. Serena spoke first. "Yeah, he just asked me." Lilly hugged Serena. I got mad and stormed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's a matter with Miley?" Oliver asked. Lilly didn't want to tell him Miley liked him and was jealous so she said. "Miley is just, um…" Before Lilly could finish Oliver ran after Miley.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miley!" Oliver yelled at me. "Come back!" I ran through the hallways and didn't stop. "What's wrong?" I didn't reply. I got to my locker and quickly opened it. I grabbed my stuff and slammed the door closed. He caught up with me. "Miley, what is wrong?" I ignored him and walked fast to my first class.

I don't know why I was taking it out on Oliver, but I just needed to be alone. He walked in the classroom after me, but got kicked out by my teacher. "Oliver Oken, this is not your classroom. Unless you need to talk to me, please get out." Mrs. Valskey said. I glanced back at him before he left. He looked sad.

Why would I make the guy I like sad? I felt really bad now. Johnny came up to me. "Hey Miley, how are you?" I looked up at him. I had really liked him once. Johnny had milk chocolate skin that looked so soft and brown puffy hair. I set my books down. "I am fine." I sat down at my desk and he sat next to me.

"You look sad."

"I am."

"What happened?"

"A lot has happened. I just found out that I like Oliver as more than a friend, but he is dating that Serena girl. And Lilly has been acting like she has known Serena forever and they are best friends. She didn't even chase after me when I ran away."

"But Oliver did." Johnny pointed out.

"Your right, but he likes me as a friend."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he is dating Serena and he always looks at her with goo goo eyes. He has never given me that look."

"Or maybe you never noticed."

Mrs. Valskey got in front of the class. "Everyone to your seats please. We are beginning." Right when she was about to start, Ayasha ran in. "I am sorry, ma'am. Awenasa was robbed." Mrs. Valskey looked baffled. "Awenasa?" Ayasha took her seat next to me. "Awenasa means my home." Mrs. Valskey smiled. "I am glad we have you in our class. I love learning new words of different languages. I am so sorry about your house dear."

Ayasha smiled back. "Thank you ma'am. Nothing was stolen though, my nekoma, grandmother, got the guy." Mrs. Valskey got out her teacher book and replied, "Good, I am glad to hear that. Now class is beginning."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver, Lilly, and Serena sat next to each other at lunch. "Where is Miley?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, I chased her to her class this morning but Mrs. Valskey said to get out." Oliver replied. Lilly played with her ravioli.

"Why was she mad this morning?" Serena asked.

Oliver looked at Lilly because he didn't know the answer. Lilly looked up at them. "I don't know," she lied. Oliver just happened to look at the window of the lunchroom doors to see that Miley was looking in at them. She looked so sad. Then she looked at the ground and walked away.

"I will um…be right back." Oliver said and walked out the doors to find Miley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked through the window of the lunchroom doors and saw Oliver and Lilly sitting at a table with Serena. I was sad; I wanted it to be like old times, but for me and Oliver to be dating. I seemed to like him more than ever now. I looked at the ground and walked away.

I heard someone walking fast toward me, so I looked back. It was Oliver. Had he seen me looking at him? Had he noticed the love in my eyes? I started walking faster trying to lose him. The bell rang and everyone ran to class. Oliver, Lilly, and I had free period. I didn't know if Serena did too. I was in the hallway alone now, so I thought I lost Oliver. Then I heard someone said my name. "Miley."

I turned around. "I have been looking everywhere for you, what is wrong?" Oliver said. He cared for me, I could tell. I walked up to him, getting pretty close.

"I love you, that is what's wrong." I can't believe I said that. Why did I tell him? It was like the words spilled out of my mouth. He leaned in; he was going to kiss me. I thought he was with Serena? I wanted to kiss him so bad. I closed my eyes and just let our lips meet. It was wonderful. My molecules danced inside me. It felt so much like a dream.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist. I opened my mouth a little bit, inviting his tongue in. He slipped his tongue in my mouth now, and we made-out. It felt like forever. Out of nowhere someone said "Oliver?" in a surprised voice. We pulled away. When I saw who it was, all I could think was 'oh no.'


	7. Chapter 7

**End of Chapter 6-**

Out of nowhere someone said "Oliver?" in a surprised voice. We pulled away. When I saw who it was, all I could think was 'oh no.'

**Chapter 7-**

"What are you doing with my daughter?" My dad said. What was he doing here? What was he going to say about me making out with Oliver? In a shaky voice I asked, "Dad, what are you doing here?" My dad handed me a brown paper bag. "You forgot your lunch, bud. Now back to my question."

I looked at Oliver. "We kissed. It just happened." My dad didn't even look mad. "It wasn't a kiss; it was more then that, but okay. I just didn't know you and Oliver were dating." I looked at the floor and tried to hold my tears back. I looked up at my dad again and said with a tear roll down my face, "He is dating someone else. Like I said, it just happened." I walked off to the girl's bathroom where they couldn't get me, then I sat in a stall and cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver walked into the lunchroom to where Serena and Lilly sat. "What were you doing? You have been gone forever." He thought of what to say, but just decided to tell them the truth. "I saw Miley and chased her again. This time I caught up to her and she told me what was wrong." Lilly looked surprised. "She told you she was jealous? What did you do?" Should he tell them that he made-out with Miley and got caught by Robby Ray?

"Yeah, she told me she was jealous and I told her that it was okay. And she said it wasn't because she loved me and somehow we kissed." He looked at Serena then said, "It meant nothing though." Lilly gave Oliver the evil glare.

"Where did she go?" Lilly asked.

"To the girl's bathroom."

Lilly picked up her tray and threw it away as she rushed out the door. She got to the bathroom and heard crying.

"Miley?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes?" I said, still crying.

"What happened?"

"Didn't Oliver tell you?"

"Yes, but I want your side."

"I told him that I loved him, we made-out, and my dad caught us."

"How was your dad in the school?"

"I forgot my lunch at home."

"Oh my gosh. That is so horrible. Come out of the stall."

I walked out and hugged Lilly. I didn't want to let go, but I did want to go home and eat ice cream and watch movies with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ayasha, Lilly, and I got to my house we put our stuff down and I ran straight to the freezer. Lilly and Ayasha got chick flicks and walked upstairs. I grabbed a gallon of chocolate fudge ice cream. When I started to walk up the stairs after them Jackson walked down. When he passed Lilly he stared at her and smiled.

I opened the ice cream and spooned a big bite of it in my mouth. "Hey." Lilly and Ayasha said in unison. Jackson looked at me. "Go easy with the ice cream Miles." I gave him a look and he acted like a cat, putting his hands out like claws. "Meow. Someone is in a bad mood." He walked down the stairs and left us alone after that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver walked Serena home. All he could think about was Miley. What was he going to do? Yeah he had a crush on her, but when she said that she loved him and they kissed, everything changed. He felt the same way. The problem was he liked Serena too. "Earth to Oliver, wake up." He looked at her. "Sorry, I zoned out."

She smiled at him and he stared at her green eyes. They were the most beautiful color of green Oliver had ever seen, almost a sea green. She wrapped her arms around his neck, just like Miley had. He looked at her and then she turned into Miley. His eyes were playing tricks with him, but he went along. He put his hands on her waist and they made-out. Ayasha was walking home from Miley's house and saw them.

She didn't say anything and ran a different way to her house where Oliver and Serena couldn't see her. When they finally pulled away he saw Serena now. He wished it was Miley. He held Serena's hand and started walking to her house again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I NEED HELP! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! THANK YOU! XOXOXOXOXO!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I didn't want to get out of bed. I was sick of all this crap. I locked my bedroom door and got a nice warm shower. After I got out and ready for the day, I packed a suitcase of clothes, my make up and other stuff. I also packed a huge backpack. I had everything I needed. I threw the suitcase out of my window and ran downstairs. My dad was making Jackson, me and Lilly's breakfast. "You're up early, bud." My dad said when he saw me. I tried to think of an excuse.

"I am going to school early to get help in algebra. When Lilly comes tell her I'm at school."

"Okay. I love you." My dad kissed my cheek.

"Bye, I love you too. Bye Jackson." I hugged him.

"Eww! Get off of me!" He said, not trying to be mean. (For a brother.)

I walked out the door and I heard dad talking to Jackson about being mean to me.

"Son, be nice to your sister." My dad said.

"What? She has never hugged me before. Don't you think that something is up?"

Before I could hear the rest or get caught I went around to my window. I picked up the suitcase and sneaked away. I had put a lot of my money in the backpack. I knew there was over 2,000 dollars. Before I went to the train station, I had to make one last stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after Lilly had called Jackson, he opened the front door. She skateboarded in as usual, and this morning Oliver was with her. He walked in the door right before Jackson closed it. "Sorry, Lil, she went to school early to get help with algebra." Lilly frowned. "I wonder why she didn't tell me." Oliver looked at the ground. Then he quickly looked up and grabbed Lilly's arm.

"Lilly, you know Miley has been doing fine in algebra. Mr. Carmello wanted her to tutor a girl, remember? But she thought it would get in the way of Hannah Montana." He thought that it was his fault, which it kind of was. Lilly looked scared. "We will go to school and check it out. If Miley isn't there we will call you." Robby Ray nodded his head. He looked horribly sad. He loved Miley to death and couldn't bear for her to run away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took the back way to school where no one would see me and I hid behind a tree. I saw Oliver, Lilly, Ayasha and Serena at the doors of the school. Lilly looked like she was crying and Oliver hugged her. Serena just kept staring at the ground and Ayasha was looking around. I could tell she was thinking. The bell rang and all the kids rushed inside. I ran up to the doors when everyone was gone and looked in.

Oliver and Serena hugged and she walked off, then he went to my locker. He put his hand on it and I could tell he was thinking about me. Lilly got books out of her locker and walked over to Oliver with Ayasha by her side. The second bell rang and everyone went to homeroom. I hid my suitcase in bushes by the school doors and walked into the empty hallway. Lilly and Oliver asked the teacher something and then started to walk towards the door. I panicked. Where was I going to hide?

I had no choice but to go in the trash can. When they got to the hallway Lilly pulled out her cell and called someone. "Hey Mr. Stewart, she is not at school." Lilly said sadly into the phone. "Okay." She replied to something my dad said. When she hung up she told Oliver what my dad said.

"He is going to look for her, and if she isn't home by tonight he will call the police." Jackson came thought the hallway. Lilly and Oliver looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" they said in unison. "I am getting you guys from school so we can look for Miles. Go back to your classroom and I will sign you out."

When they all left the hallway I jumped out of the trash can and ran into the girl's locker room. I knew no one would be coming in for an hour so I could rinse off really quick. I got a shower cap out of my backpack (Yes I had one in there because this isn't my normal backpack. This one is packed for me to run away with. And you never know when you need to take a shower without getting your hair wet.) And I put it on my head with all my wavy brown hair inside. I grabbed the body wash out of my locker, and then I got undressed and turned the shower on hot.

After washing the trash can germs and smell off I put my clothes back on, took the shower cap off and got my backpack. I looked out the door, and the hallway was still clear. I ran to the door and left the school. I went in the bushes, got my suitcase, and walked to the train station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone, I know it's been a while since I have made a chapter. With school and all it's hard. Well…here you go!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson walked all around town trying to find Miley. "I wouldn't think that she would run away. I mean, yeah she may go hang out somewhere and come back tonight, but run away." Lilly said with tears forming in her eyes. Jackson wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay, we will find her." Oliver looked at them and jumped back. "Whoa," They both looked at him.

"Do you realize that Jackson, Miley's brother, has his arm around you?" Lilly looked at Jackson then replied, "Yeah, I guess maybe it's because my best friend is missing and he is trying to make me feel better." She pointed out the obvious and threw it in Oliver's face, but he still didn't get it.

"Uh, Lilly…I knew that. But it's Jackson."

"Of course it's Jackson. He is being a good friend and trying to comfort me."

Jackson let go of Lilly and put his hands in his pockets. "Lilly, I need to tell you something." He looked down at the ground as they walked around, still searching for Miley. Oliver and Lilly stared at him. They already knew what Jackson was going to say.

"I like you." The words blurted out of his mouth, and he looked at Lilly. "I mean, it's just...we have known each other for…and I…" Lilly stepped in front of Jackson, stopping him, and glared at him. "Jackson, shh," she said and she put one of her fingers on his lips to make him shut up. Oliver was grossed out. "Ewww! Don't kiss him!" Oliver said in his head.

"I am sorry, but I like someone else." Lilly said quietly and removed her finger from his lips. Jackson was baffled, "W-w-what?" Lilly then turned around to keep walking but as soon as she turned, she ran into AJ. "Oh my gosh, I am sorry!" He smiled at her with his perfectly white teeth and semi-crooked smile. He was gorgeous. How could her crush be right here, right now? That was so weird. Then she got really worried...Did he hear what she said?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked onto the train and tried to find the cabin I was in. I had bought the ticket 27 minutes ago and the train was just boarding. I guess I was lucky because usually there are no tickets left 45 minutes before the train boards. I found the cabin that I was in and opened the door. It looked like the cabin on the train to Hogwarts in those Harry Potter movies. There was a bench on the left and right sides.

I choose the one on the left and closed the door behind me. I heard a racket outside. "Coming through, scuse me. Watch out. Scuse me!" Some people started getting annoyed and mumbled to themselves. Someone walked in hard stomps through the corridor. (A corridor is a narrow hallway often with rooms opening onto it. In this case it's a train corridor and the rooms are little cabins that are like a booth at a restaurant without the table.) The door swung open. "Miley!" I was surprised and asked, "How did you know I would be here?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver saw Serena sitting at a little coffee shop. She had her books and was studying. He looked at Jackson and Lilly. Lilly had just run into some guy. Jackson was still confused about why Lilly didn't like him. Oliver laughed to himself. "Jackson is so clueless," he thought. He started to walk over to Serena when Jackson stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to see my girlfriend. I will ask Serena if she wants to go look for Miley." Oliver walked away. He opened the door to the coffee shop and sat at Serena's table. She looked up, holding her mocha, and smiled at him.

"Hey!" Serena said.

"Hey." He leaned across the table and kissed her.

"I heard you left school early today. What's up?"

"Miley is missing, and her brother dismissed Lilly and I from school to look for her."

"Aww, did you find her?" She said with a worried look upon her face. It was perfect and flawless. Today she was wearing a jean mini skirt with pink leggings and a matching pink tank top with lace around the bottom and around the v neck. Her flip flops were pink. She had on a diamond cross necklace with diamond studs in her second holes. In the first holes were sliver hoops. Serena's eyes had a misty glow to them from her make up.

She had pink and blue eye shadow that matched her outfit and her eyeliner was smoky. The mascara she had made her lashes longer and flipped them up. Her flirty pink lip gloss was that kissable kind, so Oliver didn't have any on his lips, but Serena's lips still looked glossy.

"No." Oliver replied after he examined her outfit with every detail.

"Should we go look for her?"

"Yes, Miley's brother and Lilly are outside. That is how I saw you. We were looking for her. Come with me." He stood up and grabbed her hand. They walked outside and he motioned for Lilly and Jackson to come over. They were sitting on a bench.

"Serena, this is Jackson, and you already know Lilly." Serena shook Jackson's hand and hugged Lilly. "I am so sorry about Miley," When Serena said that Lilly frowned. "Lets go look for her." She added. As they walked away Serena slipped on her mocha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Have any ideas? I am looking for any ideas out there, there are no stupid ideas. If you have one (or more) please message me! I will probably use it/them, or I will change them a little bit. Thank ya'll so much, xoxoxoxoxoxo!**


	10. Ad

**Okay…well a few people messaged me about spacing my story a little more, and you're right. This is my first fan fiction, so I didn't know how to do it. I went and spaced all the chapters now thought! Lol. Well um, I am still looking for more ideas. Please help me here! Message me, and that would be so much help so we can get this story more chapter. Also, just to let you know…with school I won't be able to write 2-3 chapters a day. Be patient. I love you all, xoxoxoxoxoxo!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I just got a perfect idea for the FF, so yay! There is a lot of talking towards the end of the chapter. Well, here you go!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The last thing that happened with Miley- **

The door swung open. "Miley!" I was surprised and asked, "How did you know I would be here?"

**Now the beginning of chapter 10-**

"Are you leaving ashoka?" Ayasha said.

"I don't know what that means." I said as she sat next to me.

"Without sorrow, are you leaving without sorrow?"

"Of course not, I am going to miss my friends, my family, and I will really miss…" My eyes filled with warm tears and they rolled down my face. Ayasha knew what I was going to say. She finished my sentence, "Oliver." She hugged me and stopped holding back. I cried and buried my face in my hands. Ayasha moved my hands away and held up my face up to look at her.

"You can't leave watseka. That means pretty girl, remember?" She said staring at me with her big brown eyes. "You are a very pretty girl. You can get many other patwins."

I giggled a little bit. "That is how you say guys? Patwins?"

Ayasha grinned and replied, "Yes, our language is very...different."

"Everything is so horrible right now; I don't want to go home."

"But you can't run away from it Miley."

"I know but-"

"Everyone has those days were everything is absolutely wrong. Everyone has those times when they wish they weren't alive. Everyone has those times when they need to be alone, but they can't just run away. And for those people that do, it never solves their problems."

"How would you know? You seem so perfect."  
Ayasha crossed her arms and looked to the side at nothing. I could tell something was wrong. Then my thoughts were interrupted when she started to speak.

"Yes, a lot of people may seem perfect, but no one is. Or will ever be. I have gone through a lot too, I know how you feel. But your life is not that bad, be thankful. You have so much." I was starting to cry now. I wanted to go home; I wanted to see my dad and Jackson.

I wanted to hang out with Lilly and Oliver again. I wanted time to turn back. "Right now I am trying to keep you from ruining your life. And-" She looked at her watch and jerked me up, dragging me out into the corridor. "Come on! The train is leaving soon, we need to get off."

She ran off and out the door of the train.I went back into my cabin and grabbed my suitcase and backpack. As I was getting off the train, a man stopped me. He cleared his throat. "Ma'am, where are you going? The train is leaving now." I looked over his shoulder at Ayasha. She looked freaked out. "This cannot be happening!"

She said. The man looked at her. "What ma'am?" Ayasha gave him an evil look. "She needs to get off the train." The man backed away from the door and let me off. I was so scared that he was not going to let me get off the train. "Come on." She said to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess we should go look again tomorrow. It's late." Jackson said. Lilly started to cry more, she had been crying most of the day. Serena hugged Lilly, "I am so sorry guys. I really hope you find Miley. I need to go though. I have to go to the store with my mom in the morning. I may see you tomorrow night." She then kissed Oliver and started to walk home. Jackson patted Lilly's back. "It will be okay, Miley will come home."

"No! What if she doesn't! What if no one ever finds her! What if she has been hurt or kidnapped! I can't believe she would ever do this!" Lilly scream and started to run. Jackson was about to go run after her, but Oliver held him back. "No, Jackson, stay. I will talk to her." Oliver then ran after Lilly. When he caught up to her she was down the beach near the water. He was really worried. "Lilly, come back!"

He ran up to her and grabbed a tight hold on her arm. "Miley is probably fine. She will come back; do you really expect her to run away forever? And she is too smart to get herself hurt." Lilly started hitting Oliver and yelled, "LET ME GO!" He kept a tight hold on her. She finally gave up and fell to the sand crying really hard. He sat down and held her in his arms. "It's okay Lilly. Everything will be fine. I love you…like a sister of course."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day-**

I woke up lying in a bed next to another bed that Ayasha was lying on. It was a hotel room. I remember last night we had a taxi drive us from the train station to a really nice hotel. With some of the money I had in my backpack we got a room with two beds, a mini-fridge, a TV, and a big bathroom. We stayed up late talking about a lot of different stuff, and we watched MTV. I looked at the clock and it was already 11:38 am.

I tip-toed to the bathroom and…did my business, then took a hot shower. When I got out, I put on a really cute outfit and did my hair and make-up. By that time Ayasha was up too. When I was finished, she got ready. I didn't know if I should call my dad and tell him I was okay, or surprise him. I knew he was really worried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver woke up on the floor of Lilly's house. He got up and saw Lilly lying on her bed with a box of pictures. He walked over and picked a hand full of pictures. Looking through them, Miley looked so happy. How could this happen? How could everything fall apart so soon? He was wondering where she would be. It hurt him to think about her.

When Lilly was complaining about what if Miley doesn't come home, what if no one finds her, and what if she was hurt or kidnapped, Oliver got really nervous. He was thinking the same things, but he couldn't tell Lilly. Lilly must have felt him grab pictures and it woke her up. She sat up and stretched. "Sorry if I woke you up." Oliver said.

Lilly smiled a fake smile. "No prob. I needed to get up anyways." She got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. Oliver sat there still looking at pictures. The phone rang all of a sudden. It scared him. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oliver?" It was Jackson.

"Yes. I spend the night at Lilly's house."

"Okay. Is she getting ready?"

"Yeah, we will be ready soon."

"So when do you want us to pick you guys up?"

"30 minutes? Lilly is taking a shower."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayasha and I were walking down the streets of L.A. before we went back to Malibu and my phone rang. "Hello?" I said, expecting to her my dad yell something like 'where are you?', but it wasn't my dad.

"Miley, oh my gosh. You answered!" Lilly said.

"Yeah. Lilly, I'm sorry I ran away."

"That doesn't matter, where are you?"

"L.A."

"Okay, we are coming to get you."

"We?" I said nervously.

"Jackson, Oliver, and I. They are inside a gas station. I said I would stay in the car. Your dad is looking for you around the Malibu area. Here they come. Do you want to talk to them?"

"No, just meet me and Ayasha at The Ivy." (That is a popular restaurant in L.A. California)

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. Oh, and Lilly…I love you. You are the most wonderful friend ever."

**2 hours later-**

"Where are they?" I said to Ayasha.

"I don't know," she looked at her watch, "It's been about 2 hours."

I was really worried now. My phone suddenly rang. "I hope it's them." I said before I picked it up.

"Where are you guys?"

"It's not Lilly, Oliver, or Jackson." It was my dad.

"Oh, dad. What is wrong? You sound…" He cut me off.

"Something happened. I have a limo coming to pick you up. He will bring you to the hospital."

"The hospital?" I said. I was about to freak out. "What happened?"

"I will explain when you get here. I love you, bud." He hung up.

Ayasha was really pale now, like she saw a ghost. "What happened?"

I bet I looked pale too. "I don't know. My dad said a limo is coming to pick us up."


	12. Chapter 11

**Yay! Here is more! I am sooo sorry it took forever to update. My life is so busy. The scene starts when Miley and Ayasha get to the hospital.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We jumped out of the limo and ran into the hospital. My dad was there to meet us. When I saw him I couldn't help it, but I started to cry. I missed him so much. He hugged me and then took me too a room. Lilly was lying on a bed. She had cuts and bruises all over and her leg was in a cast. She looked like she was in pain. I walked up to the bed and stared in shock. "W-w-what happened to her?" I asked.

"Jackson, Oliver and Lilly were going to get you and Ayasha. On their way to L.A, a drunk driver in a van hit them head on." I started to cry, I felt like I did it. If I would have never run away, this would have never happened. Then something struck me, Oliver and Jackson. I looked at my dad and he knew what I was going to say. "Jackson is fine, the van hit mainly by the passenger side." I knew what that meant. I ran out of the room and tried to find the one Oliver was in. Then I saw it. He was lying there so helpless. Way worse than Lilly.

I sat on the bed with Oliver and put my fingers through his hair. My dad walked in. "They are closing soon, lets go see Jackson and leave. They will be in the hospital for a while." He walked out and I kissed Oliver's forehead before following my dad. Jackson looked worse than Lilly too, but not as bad as Oliver. He was the only one that was awake.

"Hey." Jackson said with a crackly voice.

My dad sat down. "The nurse said not to talk, bud."

"I know. Hey Miles, glad to see you home." He tried to smile but stopped in pain. I hugged him very gently.

"We have to go, but we will be back tomorrow morning." My dad said and patted Jackson's arm softly. We said our bye's and left.

**Home-**

We walked into the house after dropping Ayasha off. I walked outside and started to think. What if they die? I grabbed my guitar and started to sing. So many memories ran through my head. I quickly remembered I had to do a concert tonight. I was worried how it was going to go, since I was really sad right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this video, it starts with Miley outside singing. The black and white are her memories. Then it shows her at a concert and you can tell she is having a hard time. At the end it shows her after the concert back outside talking to her dad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Starts up with Miley and her dad when they are hugging- **

"It'll all be okay, bud. I promise you."

"Thanks dad." I said. Tonight's concert wasn't the best I've ever had. In fact, it was horrible. I was really depressed before I got on stage, then I forgot my lyrics like that one time on Top Rockers. I fell on the ground during a song and then when I got back up I did the best I could. I was so glad when it ended. My dad went inside and I stayed outside. I really hoped Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson would be okay. After about 10 minutes of randomly playing my guitar, I went inside and got a coke. I went into the living room and turned the TV on.

"America's favorite zombie slayer, Jake Ryan, came into studio 8 this morning for an exclusive interview! Stay tuned!" I rolled my eyes. He was new to my school and so annoying but cute at the same time. I hadn't thought about him all week, I guess I was too busy to care. I think all he wants is attention. I turned the TV off. I was just sitting there drinking my coke when my dad walked in. He took the remote from the end table and sat down. When he turned the TV on, it was back on the channel with the Jake Ryan exclusive interview.

"So, Jake, are there any girls in your new school you like?" The reported asked.

"Well, you know how it is. There are so many girls that like me and they are all so pretty, but I am just too busy for a girl." He answered. I made a face at the TV. Then he smiled and said, "Well, there is this one girl I like, but she doesn't seem to really notice me."

The reported gasped, "She doesn't like _you_? But you're Jake Ryan!" He grinned at her and then my dad changed the channel. "Isn't that the boy that goes to your school now?" my dad asked. "Yeah," I said in a rude tone. "I am going to bed." I hugged him and walked upstairs. Tomorrow will be a new day, I thought to myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly woke up in a white room on a bed that wasn't so comfortable. She saw tubes all over connecting her to machines. Then she had a flashback of bright lights coming toward her. She jerked her head away and closed her eyes tight. When she opened them she was back in the room. "Hospital", she said in a hushed tone. Lilly never really liked hospitals. They were creepy. There was a red button the in table next to the bed she was on. "Push…here…for…assistance." she said to herself the best she could. Her hand reached for the button, shaking. There was a buzz and she heard footsteps.

"Well, hit my knee and call me slappy! You're up!" A pretty woman in a white nurse dress said. "Wow. That is a stupid saying." Lilly thought to herself and replied, "Yeah." The nurse walked over to Lilly and propped her up on a pillow. "Take these darlin', it'll help get rid of that pain." The nurse said as she handed Lilly a cup and pills. The nurse did some examining and then left the room. She had given Lilly a remote to the TV in her room. After a few minutes she fell asleep. As she drifted off into dream world, Lilly thought, "Those pills probably had sleep medication…."


End file.
